1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to management of private information and more particularly to managing and accounting for privacy settings through tiered cookie set access.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional online activity, users have virtually no control over the provision of private information to other parties. This private information may be as simple as the browsing activity itself (e.g., tracking online activity). It may also involve additional information, such as a user's credit card information, banking information, and personal information such as birthdates, relationship status, social security numbers, etc.
What is needed is a greater ability to manage private information in connection with Internet browsing activity. The ability to observe and manage privacy settings in connection with various private information is also needed.